


Never kissed a boy

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not even started debate on whether or not there should be a “don't ask, don't tell”-policy was quickly shut down when Newt had just barked:<br/>“Like bloody hell we are, I'm gay.”</p><p>Or the one where Minho asks if Newt has ever kissed a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never kissed a boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short and sweet and not very much else. Need more happy things for these boys so here ya go. 
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

The not even started debate on whether or not there should be a “don't ask, don't tell”-policy was quickly shut down when Newt had just barked:

“Like bloody hell we are, I'm gay.” He'd looked around the awkward silence with an expression that said “Are you going to do anything about it, huh? Think less of me? Be afraid of me?” and no one had said a word for a long time. Then there was another boy that coughed from somewhere in the back and said _yeah, me too_ and Alby declared the meeting adjourned. Pretty much everyone acted a bit like they didn't know what to do but since Newt only shook his head and rolled his eyes at them for a couple of days, the weird mood disappeared and there was never any discussion about the topic again. It wasn't like it changed one single thing. Newt was still a Runner, he was still one of the most respected boys in the Glade, he was just Newt. And Newt, was gay. 

“So, have you ever kissed a boy?” Minho asked. It was a sunny day. In fact, everyday was sunny so it didn't really mean much. They had just sat themselves down, chewing on Fry Pan’s sandwiches and nibbled on some carrots. Newt watched Minho through almost closed eyes. There wasn’t really anything to be upset about, Minho was allowed to ask him anything, but there was something in the way he’d said it that made Newt uneasy. 

“Have ye ever kissed a girl?” Newt retorted and Minho looked a bit sheepish at that. He shook his head and let his gaze fall to the ground.

“Didn't bloody well think so.” Minho snorted a little and poked around in the dirt with his foot. The rest of the meal was quiet and quick. It felt uncomfortable. 

“Never kissed a boy, either,” Minho said quietly when they were wrapping up and packing their things. Newt stared at him for a couple of seconds, evaluating this information.

“Are you telling me-”

“Yes, yes, I'm telling you.” They started running again and Newt wondered for the rest of the day why Minho had told him that. Did he want to kiss a boy? Did he want to kiss _Newt_? He didn’t want to ask, because it would be such an embarrassing thing if it wasn’t like that. 

A couple of days later, they were running for their lives. There was a griever, possibly more than one. They’d thankfully spotted it before it had spotted them. But they weren’t lucky enough to not be spotted at all. 

“This might be the shuck end!” Minho screamed to Newt’s right. 

“Just bloody run!” Newt screamed back. He didn’t want any of them to waste any breaths, didn’t want to think of the impending doom that ran behind them. Didn’t want to think about his hurting lungs or his heart beating out of his chest, almost deafening. 

“I just want you to know,” Minho gasped as they turned a corner. They’d had to take an altertive route and they were a long way from home. The path back was too long. There was too little time to get to The Glade. Newt shot Minho a quick glance, trying to say without saying anything that Minho should just _shut up_ already. 

“That I’ve been wanting to kiss you since we woke up in this shuck place!” The statement made Newt almost stumble on his own feet and fall down and die at the same time as it made him want to stop dead in his track. What it in reality did, was make him run even faster. He grabbed Minho’s arm as he passed him and shouted: 

“Get a move on then!” If they just ran a little bit faster, they might make it. He hoped. 

They ran as fast as their feet could manage and they made it to the opening, had a couple of seconds to spare even when they finally rushed into The Glade again and fell, rolling to the ground. The Maze closed itself and the griever was left behind. The two boys lay in the dirt, painting for breath and when they looked at one another they couldn't help but start laughing, all tensions rolling off. 

“You want to try kissing that boy now?” Newt said when he was able to breathe evenly. Minho rolled his eyes, but did in fact, roll over to Newt and kiss him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Audiofic will be available.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
